


Cuddle Care

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: It's been a bad day and you couldn't wait to get home where you had a special skeleton monster waiting for you.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Cuddle Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sanspar!

Today had been a bad day. A really bad day.

Correction; today was the shittiest day you ever had. The kind of day that made you want to sit in a corner and cry, quit your crappy job, and just disappear into the wilderness.

Your day had been so shitty, that you completely forgot that slamming the door when you arrived home was a bad idea. You actually forgot that you lived with an anxiety-ridden monster.

A small shriek and the sound of broken glass snapped you out of your horrific mood for a moment, making you drop your bag and run into the kitchen. In there, leaning against the counter, gripping its edge tightly with broken glass at his feet, was Slim.

“Fuck,” you mutter. “Slim, you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah sure, I’m fine, j-just got startled is all,” Slim said, smiling at you in that sweet way he always did.

Slim had come into your life a couple of months ago. Apparently, there were monsters who lived under a mountain, banished there by ancient humans thousands of years ago. Slim had some sort of accident that transported him through the roof of your house one day. After a lot of screaming and freaking out on both yours and his parts, he had passed out, leaving you with a strange skeleton dressed in tight black jeans, a yellow shirt, and a black jacket with a fluffy hood.

Honestly, at first, your only thought was, “how the hell am I going to explain _this_ to my landlord?!”

Having Slim around was a little odd in the beginning; it wasn’t so much that he was a monster - that was explained easily enough, what wasn’t so easy to explain was how nervous and jumpy he was, why he had so many cracks and scars across his bones (you had no idea bones could scar), and his insistence on making himself useful.

You couldn’t complain; you were a terrible housekeeper and a lousy cook.

“Are _you_ okay?” Slim asked as he grabbed the dustpan and broom while you started picking up the bigger pieces of broken glass.

You sighed. Part of you didn’t want to talk about it, but you also just wanted to scream your frustration from the rooftops. Slim tended to be a nervous mess and take on problems that weren’t his own, so…

“No, but I don’t want to talk about it. Long story made short, I really hate my job, finding another one is a pain, and I would still have to deal with the same stupidity,” you mutter, dumping the glass in the trash. “No matter what job you get, there’s always some crap to deal with, I’ve just reached my limit of dealing.”

Slim nodded, listening as he swept up the glass. You went to the sink for a washcloth to hopefully get any and all glass slivers, but as you began wetting the washcloth, tears came to your eyes as the real frustration of the day finally got to you.

With a sympathetic sigh, Slim stepped up behind you, gently putting his arms around your waist, pressing his ribcage into your back.

“Whatever it is, it’ll be okay,” Slim murmured into your hair.

You leaned into the contact, closing your eyes.

“I don’t know if I say it enough, but I really appreciate everything that you do. I know having a job isn’t easy, but it’s necessary, and it’s the only way we can survive. I’m sorry that I cannot do the same.”

“Oh, Slim,” you sigh, patting the skeleton’s hands where they were folded on your belly. “It’s okay. I appreciate you taking care of the house and cooking for me. Once you learned how to do it, that is.”

Slim chuckled. “Yeah, cooking back in the Underground was a little… different.”

“Apparently.”

Slim nuzzled the side of your face, then moved down to your neck. It made you squirm a little because he moved slowly and gently, and his sharp teeth tickled.

“Come on, let’s put something really shitty on T.V. and just chill,” Slim murmured, moving his hand to take the washcloth, wrapping his bony fingers arounds yours and leading you out of the kitchen.

“Wait, the glass,” you protest.

“I’ll take care of it later, you really need to unwind.”

You glanced back at the sink, and the washcloth hanging on the side of it; part of you knows that it should be taken care of right away, but just for once you really wanted to just let something like that go.

So, you did.

Slim dropped onto the couch, pulling you to sit between his long legs. He grabbed the remote, turning on some cooking reality show and started to run his fingers through your hair.

“Mm, that feels nice,” you murmur.

You could almost feel Slim smiling behind you as he moved his hands down to your shoulders and started to rub them gently. You relaxed even more, not even noticing much when his hand slipped across your collarbones and drifted down your sternum.

“You trying to say something, there, Slim?” you couldn’t help asking.

“Not at the moment, no. Here, turn over.”

You did, with a bit of help from Slim, and he pulled you closer, guiding your head to lay on his shoulder as he continued to brush his fingers over your temples, down your arm, and rubbing your back. He would lean down now and then to drop a skeleton kiss on the top of your head as you slowly began to melt into his gentle touches and loving strokes across your body, making you feel as if you were a cherished pet. The inane chatter of some celebrity chef berating some poor soul went in one ear and out the other, as you were only able to focus on how nice a cuddler Slim was.

“Would’ve never figured I could say that a skeleton is cuddly,” you murmured as you felt yourself drifting off to sleep.

“If nothing else, we are very fond of cuddling, especially with those we feel deserve it,” Slim said softly, then he yawned. “Why don’t we nap for a bit, then I’ll finish up dinner. I don’t know about you, but I’m bone-tired.”

You chuckled at the pun just before drifting off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
